


La Vengeance du Roi Loup

by Alis_MW_Ombrage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Freys and Boltons get what they deserve, Reincarnation, Revenge, Robb Stark & Jon Snow Bromance, Robb Stark is a Badass
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_MW_Ombrage/pseuds/Alis_MW_Ombrage
Summary: Robb Stark se réveille avec sa tête sur ses épaules, une cicatrice déchiquetée autour du cou et une envie terrible d'arracher la gorge à tous ceux qui ont trahi sa famille.Frey, Bolton, Lannister... ils vont payer cher les Noces Pourpres.Car le Nord ne reconnaît qu'un seul roi et son nom est Stark.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fic déjà publiée sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Si quelqu'un était particulièrement passionné par ma fic (il est toujours permis d'espérer) et était motivé à travailler avec moi pour la traduire en Anglais, je serai tout à fait ouverte à l'idée ^^
> 
> If someboby falls deeply in love with my fic (yes, I have hope) and wishes to translate it in english, ask me: I will very happy to collaborate ^^

_« Les Lannister vous saluent »_

La voix de Roose Bolton murmure encore au creux de son oreille lorsque Robb Stark se réveille brutalement, le corps perclus de douleurs, avec la certitude qu'il devrait être mort, qu'il était mort.

Il se redresse vivement, indifférent à la douleur dans sa poitrine et dans son cou, les yeux écarquillés et un cris de rage et de désespoir au bord des lèvres. Mère, Talisa, son fils ! Morts, tous morts ! Poignardés, massacrés, trahis par Walder Frey, par Roose Bolton, le tout orchestré d'une main de maître par Tywin Lannister. Ah, le vieux lion des Pluies de Castamere porte décidément bien son nom !

Robb halète quand une douleur poignante transperce sa poitrine. Sa vision noircit et il entrevoit avec peine une ombre s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester allonger, Gouverneur du Nord. Toutes tes blessures ne sont pas complètement guéries.

Deux mains petites mais fortes appuient sur ses bras et l'obligent à s'allonger. Un pâle rayon de soleil tombe alors sur le visage de son sauveur et Robb sursaute presque de surprise. Il observe, ébahi, la créature qui se tient auprès de lui et qui vérifie ses bandages. Elle a un visage ovale, au menton pointu. Sa peau, foncée et marbrée comme l'écorce d'un arbre, est recouverte d'un étrange vêtement moulant fait apparemment de branches, de mousses et de feuillages cousus ensemble. Lorsqu'elle a fini d'appliquer un cataplasme exhalant une forte odeur d'humus, elle croise son regard et Robb peut alors contempler deux grands yeux dorés à la pupille fendue comme celle d'un chat.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

\- Ton peuple nous a appelé les Enfants de la Forêt. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée d'entre nous maintenant.

Robb sent l'incrédulité se heurter à ce que sa vue, son ouïe et son odorat lui affirment. Un Enfant de la Forêt... Comme dans les contes de la Vieille Nan. Mais en chair et en os.

\- Je m'appelle If, poursuit l'Enfant.

Robb hoche la tête, la langue nouée. Son regard se détourne de la créature dont il peine encore à croire à la réalité pour observer l'endroit où il se trouve. Cela ressemble à une caverne. C'est sombre et seule la lumière pâle du soleil lui permet de voir que le plafond est constitué d'un entrelacs épais de racines. Le sol est en terre battue recouverte d'une épaisse couche d'humus et il est allongé sur une longue pierre grise.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Sur l'Île-aux-Faces.

Robb retourne son attention sur If.

\- L'Île-aux-Faces ? Mais... comment ?

\- Les Greenseers ont vu ta mort dans le château de pierre des Jumeaux. Ils ont vu ce qu'il advenait du Nord, ce qu'il advenait de tout Westeros, si ta mort restait inébranlable. Alors nous avons décidé d'agir. Deux Greenseers sont allés récupérer les morceaux de ton corps dans les eaux de la Green Fork et t'ont apporté à moi, sur l'Île-aux-Faces.

À ces mots, Robb grimaça et porta une main à sa gorge. Les bords déchiquetés d'une cicatrice heurtèrent le bout de ses doigts. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il retraçait la cicatrice qui courait tout au long de son cou, en faisant le tour.

\- Ils m'ont décapité... comprit-il, consterné.

\- Oui, confirma If. Et ils ont décapité le direwolf Grey Wind et ont cousu sa tête sur ton corps pour le faire ensuite défiler au milieu de leurs soldats, pendant que les bannières du loup gris brûlaient.

Robb ferma les yeux de douleur. Il avait espéré qu'au moins Grey Wind... Quelle folie. La folie d'un jeune roi fou. 

\- Et pourtant, je parle et je respire. Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que d'autres ont pu... 

\- Tu es le seul, Robb Stark, interrompit If. La magie qui t'a ramené est presque impossible à accomplir. Sur toi seul convergeaient les éléments nécessaires à ta résurrection. Parce que l'hospitalité des Anciens des Nouveaux Dieux t'a été donnée, pour ensuite être bafouée ; parce que tu es un Stark, et que le sang des Premiers Hommes coule fort et puissant dans tes veines ; parce que tu étais un warg et lié au direwolf, emblème et totem de ta lignée ; parce qu'ils ont cousu sa tête sur ton corps, mêlant vos chairs et vos sangs : pour toutes ses raisons, nous avons pu accomplir les rites qui ont réveillé ton âme et ta chair.

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Robb et If s'éloigna pour lui donner un peu d'intimité et le laisser pleurer ses proches. Il était le seul survivant. Qu'on ne lui dise plus que le dicton « Un Stark ne vit jamais bien longtemps loin du Nord » n'était que superstition. Entre son grand-père Rickard et son oncle Brandon, morts brûlés et étranglés par les ordres du Roi Fou, sa tante Lyanna, morte de fièvre à la Tour de la Joie, son père Ned, quelques mois plus tôt, décapité par un jeune roi tout aussi fou que le précédent, et lui-même, sa mère et sa femme, assassinés par les mains de ceux-là même qui leur avait juré allégeance, il finissait par croire que la magie existait belle et bien mais sous une forme commune bien plus subtile et pernicieuse que les maesters de la Citadelle, le feu des dragons ou son extraordinaire résurrection le sous-entendaient.

Tout avait commencé à se déliter lorsque son père était parti à Kings Landing pour y mourir quelques lunes plus tard... Et que restait-il de l'ancienne maison royale des Stark désormais ? En l'espace de quelques lunes, une famille qui régnait sur le Nord depuis plusieurs milliers d'années avait été presque complètement décimée. Bran et Rickon étaient morts, tués et leurs corps brûlés par Theon Greyjoy, qu'ils avaient accueilli dans leur famille et aimé comme un frère. Sansa était toujours à Kings Landing, seule, entre les mains de ces ignobles Lannister et Arya était les dieux seuls savaient où, peut-être encore en vie, mais peut-être morte également.

Il ne restait plus que lui et Jon, qui s'était juré à la Garde de Nuit.

Les larmes de tristesse firent bientôt la place aux larmes de rage. Frey... Bolton ! Meurtriers ! Parjures ! Traîtres ! Et pour quoi ? Pour un mariage annulé et le pouvoir factice offert par les Lannister ? Comme ils devaient sourire et se réjouir au fond de leurs châteaux... Ils pensaient l'avoir tué et humilié, ils pensaient avoir détruit les Stark, ils se croyaient maintenant forts et invulnérables, eux qui avaient si brutalement mis fin à une famille vieille de huit millénaires. Mais il n'était pas mort, contre toute attente, contre les lois même de la nature, il avait survécu. Jon n'était pas mort, non plus. Et ensemble, ils vengeraient les ombres de leur famille, peut-être pas dans le feu et le sang des Targaryen, mais avec le froid mordant de l'hiver et les crocs impitoyables des direwolves des Stark.

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur le visage de Robb Stark alors que ses dents semblaient s'allonger et se faire plus tranchantes et aiguës. Ses yeux luisirent d'une teinte ambrée et loin de l'Île-aux-Faces, dans les forêts entourant Harrenhal désertée par les troupes de Tywin Lannister, le hurlement d'un loup retentit, puissant mais solitaire, sous le ciel rouge du crépuscule.


	2. Les hurlements des Frey

Black Walder ne devrait pas trouver à se plaindre. Sa maison, jadis méprisée et humiliée par tous, était désormais la maison la plus puissante des Riverlands. Ils avaient enfin renversé toute cette poiscaille arrogante de Tully et gagné la propriété de Riverrun, qui aurait toujours dû leur appartenir. Ils avaient même coupé la tête d'un roi ! Et quel roi ! Un Stark ! Le jeune loup ! Lui qui s'était cru meilleur qu'eux, qui avait pensé qu'il pouvait trahir si facilement un accord conclu avec la maison Frey, pourrissait désormais dans la vase, dévoré par les anguilles et les poissons. 

Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces glorieuses victoires, Black Walder n'était pas satisfait. D'abord, parce que même s'ils avaient été nommés Gouverneurs des Riverlands par les Lannister et le Trône de Fer lui-même, de nombreuses maisons des Riverlands refusaient toujours leur autorité. Ensuite, parce que ce salaud de Brynden Tully, le Blackfish, n'était pas mort, et qu'il commençait à amasser du soutien et des hommes. Enfin, parce que ces bâtards de loups passaient toute leur nuit à hurler autour de Riverrun et que ça faisait trois putains de jours qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l’œil de la nuit !

Black Walder avait alors décidé qu'il allait faire leurs fêtes à ces sales bêtes, et peut-être même coller une ou deux de leurs têtes sur les épaules des paysans qui avaient l'audace de dire que c'était la punition des dieux pour la mort sacrilège des Stark.

Il était donc monté sur son cheval, une sale bête qui ne savait même pas comment répondre à la morsure des éperons, avait pris quelques chiens et une dizaine d'hommes, et s'était enfoncé dans les bois bordant Riverrun. Même s'il ne tuait pas de loup, le seul fait d'abattre une bête allait lui faire du bien et peut-être que le pleine air, suivi de quelques putains, lui permettrait de mieux dormir cette nuit.

Cela faisait une heure que les chiens reniflaient, aboyaient et courraient et que les hommes hurlaient et les suivaient, quand la chasse s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Black Walder au veneur, avec un air peu amène.

\- Je... j'sais pas m'seigneur, bredouilla l'homme en regardant d'un air inquiet les chiens qui jappaient en tournant en rond. On dirait qui sont perturbés par qu'que-chose, m'seigneur.

Black Walder allait donner un bon coup de cravache sur le veneur incompétent quand les chiens se mirent à pousser des cris de détresse, la queue rentrée entre les jambes. Les hommes commencèrent alors à s'inquiéter et à fouiller les fourrés tout en tentant de calmer les bêtes dont les yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus de terreur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Oh bande de larbins ! J'vous parle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain ?!

Ni le veneur ni ses hommes ne parvinrent à calmer les pauvres bêtes qui déguerpirent bientôt comme si l’Étranger lui-même était à leurs trousses. Les hommes se rassemblèrent autour de Black Walder, toujours juché sur son cheval, soudain conscients de l’oppressant silence qui avait conquis les bois. Aucun oiseau ne chantait plus dans les feuillages et le vent lui-même semblait retenir son souffle. Black Walder sentit sa nuque et son dos se recouvrir d'une sueur froide alors que son instinct, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas bien fin, lui criait de s'enfuir vite fait de là. 

Il allait ordonner de rentrer à Riverrun quand le hurlement profond d'un loup retentit à quelques mètres à peine sur sa droite.

\- Putain de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de jurer. La bête qui l'arracha de son cheval fut si rapide, que les hommes qui l'accompagnaient ne purent même pas dire ce qu'ils avaient vu précisément à son frère Lothar quand celui-ci les interrogea brutalement à leur retour à Riverrun. Mais, ce fut avec des yeux hantés et des murmures étouffés qu'ils racontèrent les gargouillis et les cris atroces qu'avaient poussés Black Walder avant de mourir. Lorsque Lothar Frey inspecta les bois avec une vingtaine d'homme et une trentaine de chiens, ce ne fut que pour retrouver, éparpillés entre les arbres, les restes déchiquetés de son frère. La bête ne les avait même pas consommés.

Le lendemain, c'est un Lothar de fort méchante humeur qui quitta Riverrun pour se rendre aux Jumeaux. D'abord, parce que la perspective de raconter toute l'histoire à son père ne le mettait vraiment pas en joie. Ensuite, parce que les loups avaient hurlé toute la nuit pour ne se taire qu'à l'aube, ce qu'il commençait à trouver inquiétant, et surtout parce que les anciens serviteurs des Tully lui avaient jeté des regards goguenards depuis son levé jusqu'à son départ, et qu'aucun des coups de fouets qu'il avait ordonner n'avait pu faire taire les murmures de vengeance et de justice divine.

oOo

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces jérémiades de bonne femme ? grogna Walder Frey lorsque son fils lui décrivit la mort de Black Walder et les murmures du peuple. Ton frère est mort ? Voilà qui est dommage mais j'ai cent autres fils et petit-fils tout aussi idiots et incompétents pour le remplacer. Si tu as peur de quelques loups peut-être devrais-je te tuer moi-même et coudre ta tête sur le corps d'un chien !

La pauvre jeune fille à peine pubère qui avait eu l'infini malheur de succéder à Joyeuse Erenford sursauta violemment lorsqu'il lui empoigna la main et la fit basculer sur ses genoux. 

\- Maintenant laisse-nous, mon garçon. Va baiser quelques putains, ça te rendra peut-être plus viril.

Lothar ravala sa colère, s'inclina devant son père et quitta la pièce.

oOo

Walder Frey était beaucoup de choses, dirait Tyrion Lannister, mais s'il y avait bien une qualité, parmi tant d'autres, qu'il ne possédait pas, c'était la bravoure. Aussi, lorsque après sept nuits de hurlements incessants, il se trouva à la fois épuisé, énervé et effrayé par les loups qui semblaient avoir entouré les tours des Jumeaux, d'une rive à l'autre de la Green Fork, le vieux Walder ordonna à son fils Lothar, et à une vingtaine d'autres de ses enfants, d'organiser une battue au loup et de lui rapporter la tête d'au moins trois de ces satanées bêtes.

Quand bien même il avait rejeté le témoignage de son fils comme absurde quelques jours plus tôt, il commençait soudain à prêter une oreille inquiète aux murmures de vengeance divine pour la mort de Catelyn Tully et Robb Stark. Non pas qu'il croyait aux dieux ou à leur possible vengeance, mais quelqu'un, de toute évidence proche allié des Stark, devait avoir décidé de venger leur mort. Peut-être même ce bâtard du Mur, Jon Snow, avait-il brisé ses vœux et déserté la Garde de Nuit pour venir répandre le sang des Frey. On disait que lui aussi avait un direwolf. Une grosse bête blanche avec des yeux rouges, paraissait-il. Voilà bien une bête qui pourrait faire tourner la pauvre imagination des pécores. 

Aucun des hommes qu'il avait envoyés ne revint, mis à part un jeune serviteur d'une quinzaine d'année, pâle et tremblant, qui fut chargé bien malgré lui de guider certains des petit-fils de Walder Frey jusqu'au lieu du massacre. Dans une clairière rendue écarlate par le sang écoulé, les cadavres des Frey et de leurs hommes répandaient leurs membres et leurs entrailles déchirés, les corbeaux et les renards festoyant joyeusement sur leurs carcasses.

oOo

Cersei contemplait pensivement la Baie de Blackwater et le vaisseau de Dorne qui venait d'y accoster. Au moins sa pauvre Myrcella était-elle entourée d'une vipère de moins, depuis qu'Oberyn Martell avait, de façon aussi surprenante que suspicieuse, accepté la proposition de Tyrion de siéger au Conseil. Une servante frappa discrètement à la porte et l'informa que son père convoquait d'urgence une réunion du Conseil Restreint. Elle soupira profondément, avala d'un trait le fond de son verre de vin et croisa fermement les mains en se demandant quel nouvel ennemi venait encore se mettre au travers de leur route. Mais qu'importe, lui, comme les autres, apprendrait bientôt à craindre le rugissement des Lannister.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Maester Pycelle, Varys, Tyrion et Tywin étaient déjà là. 

\- Ah, Cersei, ma fille, nous n'attendions plus que toi, lui dit Tywin en lui faisant signe de prendre place.

Cersei s'assit à la droite de son père et jeta un regard venimeux à Tyrion, assis en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit monstre était encore là. C'était son frère, Jaime, qui devrait être assis à sa place. Mais il n'était toujours pas revenu à Kings Landing. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à revenir auprès d'elle ? Elle fut interrompu dans ses récriminations inquiètes par son père.

\- Nous avons reçu un cadeau... intéressant aujourd'hui, annonça Tywin en désignant le panier qui reposait au milieu de la table. 

Il se leva, prit le panier et en renversa le contenu. Une écœurante odeur de viande avariée se répandit dans la pièce et Cersei se figea de surprise lorsque la tête de Walder Frey roula le bois lustré et présenta son masque ignoble, la bouche grande ouverte figée dans une expression de profonde terreur.

\- On dirait... que la tête n'a pas été coupée, remarqua Tyrion après avoir dégluti difficilement.

Le regard de Cersei se posa sur les chairs pendant du cou. La coupure était loin d'être propre en effet. Une vertèbre dépassait d'amas de chairs irréguliers, intacte, comme si elle avait été décrochée du reste de la colonne vertébrale plutôt que d'en avoir été coupée. Des bouts de peau pendaient en dessous de l'oreille et la chair du menton de Walder Frey avait été éraflée jusqu'à l'os. Pycelle eut un bruyant haut-le-cœur, ce qui lui valut un regard discrètement méprisant de Cersei et Tywin.

\- Il y avait une note avec la tête, ajouta Tywin.

Tyrion la lut et pâlit visiblement avant de la tendre à Varys.

\- Il semble que les Noces Pourpres n'aient pas clos le chapitre des Stark aussi définitivement que tu l'aurais voulu, père, dit Tyrion avec sarcasme.

Cersei s'empara de la feuille tachée de sang que lui tendait désormais le Maître des Chuchoteurs et lut l'unique phrase qui y été écrite : « Les Stark vous saluent ».

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Lorsque j'ai organisé l'assassinat de Robb Stark, j'ai demandé à Roose Bolton de lui transmettre mes salutations. Il semble qu'elles me soient désormais renvoyées.

\- Voilà qui confirme les théories populaires, mes seigneurs, dit alors Varys.

L'attention de la tablée se tourna vers l'eunuque en attente d'éclaircissement.

\- Mes petits oiseaux rapportent d'étranges histoires depuis quelques temps. On dit que les loups rodent en grand nombre dans les Riverlands. Qu'ils hurlent la nuit, autour les demeures des Frey, guidé par un homme qui court parmi eux comme s'il faisait parti de leur meute. Certains disent même que c'est Robb Stark lui-même, revenu d'entre les morts pour venger sa famille.

\- Passez directement aux faits, Seigneur Varys, interrompit sèchement Cersei. Les divagations de la populace ne nous intéressent pas.

\- C'est bien dommage, Votre Grâce, répondit Varys en inclinant doucement la tête. Car bien souvent, les murmures les plus fantasques contiennent une certaine vérité.

\- Qu'importe les murmures, qu'en est-il des faits ? interrogea fermement Tywin.

\- Le fils de Walder Frey, Black Walder, a été tué par une bête pendant qu'il chassait dans les bois près de Riverrun. Et c'est un fait que des loups ont hurlé autour du château pendant trois jours avant et une nuit après sa mort. Une demi-lune plus tard, une trentaine d'hommes, parmi eux Lothar Frey et vingt de ses frères, ont été retrouvés morts dans une clairière pendant une battue aux loups ordonnée par leur père. Une demi-lune plus tard, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, si on ne croit pas aux rumeurs, s'est introduit dans les Jumeaux, pourtant gardés avec une attention redoublée, et a massacré, en une nuit, toute la maison Frey, des petits-fils de Walder Frey, à Walder Frey lui-même. On n'avait pas, jusqu'à présent, retrouvé sa tête. Seules les femmes et les filles de Lord Frey ont été épargnées. C'est encore une fois un fait que des loups ont été entendus chaque nuit avant leurs morts et une nuit après.

Un silence lourd suivit les mots de Lord Varys. 

\- Vos... « petits oiseaux », dit Tywin avec un certain dégoût, ne vous ont donné aucune information sur qui peut avoir organisé ou commandité ce massacre ?

\- Rien qui ne soit du domaine du crédible, mon seigneur. Les serviteurs des Jumeaux et le peuple des Riverlands sont fermement convaincus qu'il s'agit soit d'un loup, devenu l'instrument des Divins pour venger le sacrilège commis par Walder Frey lors des Noces Pourpres, soit de Robb Stark lui-même, ressuscité et devenu mi-homme mi-loup. On appelle cela un warg, je crois, chez les gens du Nord.

\- Un monceau d'ineptie, trancha Tywin avec déception. Nous ferions mieux de chercher qui peut-être en position de venger la mort de Catelyn et Robb Stark. Le demi-frère bâtard, peut-être ?

Tyrion fit non d'un signe de tête.

\- Jon Snow a pris le noir. Il a prêté serment à la Garde de Nuit et il est aussi honorable que son père. Il ne trahirait pas ses vœux pour venger son frère et n'a pas les fonds pour engager des mercenaires ou des assassins.

\- Vous veillerez quand même à le surveiller, Lord Varys. Vérifiez s'il est toujours sur le Mur. La douleur et l'envie de vengeance peuvent changer un homme.

Varys inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Joffrey devrait être ici, cracha soudain Cersei. Ceci, dit-elle en désignant la tête de Walder Frey, est clairement un avertissement et une menace contre nous et contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Tywin d'un ton aussi sec que polaire. Pour qu'il pique une crise de colère et batte Sansa Stark en public comme il l'a fait à chacune des victoires de Robb Stark ? Ou pire, qu'il décide de l'exécuter et d'exposer sa tête sur une pique devant le Septuaire de Baelor ? Ton fils est déjà suffisamment détesté à Kings Landing, et les Tyrell trop populaires, pour le laisser détruire un peu plus la réputation de notre maison et ajouter plus de flèches au carquois de nos ennemis. Kings Landing n'est pas les Jumeaux. La ville est vaste et bien mieux gardées. Celui qui venge la mémoire des Stark ne risquera pas de se faire prendre en tentant de nous atteindre tant qu'il n'aura pas éliminer tous les acteurs qu'il peut facilement tuer. Il montera d'abord au Nord et s'attaquera à Roose Bolton avant de se préoccuper de nous. Ceci est une tentative, dérisoire, d'intimidation. Mais les Pluies de Castamere résonneront encore longtemps avant qu'il ne réussisse à tuer un Lannister.

Cersei grimaça et essaya de ne pas penser à Jaime, seul et beaucoup trop proche des Riverlands et du mystérieux assassin à son goût.


	3. Ce que Ramsay Bolton mérite

Robb avait été tenté, très tenté, après avoir envoyé la tête de Frey à Kings Landing, de s'introduire dans la ville et de réclamer sa livre de chair des Lannister et particulièrement de Joffrey et de Tywin. Mais il avait finalement trouvé le risque beaucoup trop grand. Devait-il mourir dans l'entreprise, Roose Bolton vivrait toujours, et cela l’enrageait bien davantage que la survie des Lannister. Parce qu'aussi méprisables et fourbes qu'ils soient, les Lannister avaient été l'ennemi. Robb savait à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Enfin, il l'avait cru, car il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tywin Lannister pouvait avoir recours à des moyens aussi bas et abjects pour l'éliminer.

Mais Roose Bolton... voilà un homme qui l'avait nommé son roi, qui l'avait conseillé, qui s'était battu à ses côtés pour finalement lui plonger un poignard en plein cœur et tuer ses propres compatriotes, des soldats, non pas Lannister, mais du Nord, comme lui : des Mormont, des Umber, des Hornwood, des Cerwyn, des Forrester, tous massacrés sur l'autel de l'ambition de Roose Bolton.

Robb s'en voulait de lui avoir fait confiance. Sa mère, si sage sur tant de sujets, l'avait prévenu. Et il avait pensé être suffisamment méfiant. Il avait été certain d'avoir pris des précautions. Mais il avait été aveugle. Aveugle à la vilenie jusqu'à laquelle pouvait s'abaisser les hommes lorsqu'ils étaient avides de pouvoir et affectaient l'honneur plutôt que d'en posséder une once.

Non. Les Lannister pouvaient attendre. Qu'ils continuent leurs jeux insignifiants pour le trône de fer, ils finiraient tous par s'y couper. Roose Bolton, par contre, avait pris Winterfell et l'avait revendiqué comme sien. La demeure de ses ancêtres, celle où il avait grandi ! Robb ne pouvait laisser cette raclure de Bolton en parcourir les salles impunément. 

Robb plongea profondément son regard dans le regard d'ambre de Nymeria.

Il avait rencontré la louve géante dans les forêts juste au-dessus du Neck, là où l'air se faisait plus clair et plus frais et où la lumière se faisait blanche des neiges qui tomberaient bientôt sur le Nord et le recouvriraient d'un mince tapis de poudreuse. Elle et sa meute avaient d'abord entouré Robb et sa dizaine de loups, prévenant les intrus qu'ils courraient maintenant sur son territoire. Alors Robb avait repris forme humaine et s'était posté droit devant elle, à quelques pas à peine, les dents découvertes et le regard inflexible.

Nymeria avait été intriguée. Ce loup qui avait ressemblé à son frère Grey Wind, mais en beaucoup plus gros et avec un pelage beaucoup plus foncé, avait maintenant l'apparence d'un humain, tout ayant l'odeur d'un loup. Un humain qui ressemblait fortement au frère de portée de son humaine. Puis Nymeria le reconnut. Elle s'inclina, comme elle avait vu les humains le faire quand elle était plus jeune et accepta le nouveau meneur de meute. 

Robb retourna lors à quatre pattes, hurla profondément et courut en avant, vers le Nord, vers Winterfell et vers les Bolton. 

oOo

Roose Bolton regardait son héritier avec une certaine perplexité qu'il se retenait cependant d'afficher, conservant les traits froids et impassibles qui le caractérisaient. Ramsay mangeait devant lui, avec un étrange mélange d'affectation et de gloutonnerie vorace. Il mordait dans la viande avec vigueur, l'arrachait presque de sa fourche, comme s'il était plutôt habitué à l'arracher directement de l'os, ce qui n'aurait vraiment pas étonné Roose, étant donné qui avait élevé son bâtard de fils.

\- Comment se porte la collecte des taxes, Ramsay ? Certaines maisons refusent-elles de payer ?

Ramsay avala rapidement sa bouchée et gratifia son père d'une grimace qui avait l'air presque contrite.

\- Quelque-unes. Les Cerwyn et les Reed, notamment.

Un large sourire s'épanouit soudain sur son visage et ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent d'une lueur démente.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas père, je sais exactement comment les convaincre.

Roose vit soudain toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter, au contraire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait les loisirs tordus de sa progéniture. Il se demandait quelquefois si c'était à cause de la façon dont il avait été conçu. Le viol de la mère sous le corps fraîchement pendu de son époux avait-il été à l'origine de la nature pernicieuse de son enfant ? Il était sûr que Ned Stark, fervent adepte des Anciens Dieux, le croirait : le mal engendre le mal, dirait-il en l'une de ces sentences prétendument sages et avisées dont les Stark s'étaient fait les experts. Mais Ned Stark était un fou idéaliste et Roose ne croyait pas que les Anciens Dieux aient encore beaucoup de pouvoirs en ce monde. Pas plus que les Nouveaux.

\- Nous avons besoin de gagner le soutien des maisons encore fidèles aux Stark et ce n'est pas en nous faisant détester que nous le ferons.

\- Non, en effet mon cher père, c'est en nous faisant craindre. Et je sais exactement comment faire. 

\- Sache doser la quantité de crainte que tu instigues chez les gens, répondit sèchement Roose. Si tu vas trop loin, la crainte va se changer en haine et je n'ai pas besoin d'une révolte sur les bras. Surtout pas après ce qui arrivé aux Frey.

Le sourire de Ramsay s'élargit.

\- N'ai-je pas d'ors et déjà prouvé que je sais exactement ce que je fais, père ? 

Roose jeta un œil rapide à Reek, ou Theon Greyjoy, comme il s'était un jour appelé, et retint un frisson. Son fils était un monstre, mais c'était un monstre utile et, pour l'instant, son seul héritier. 

Roose savait parfaitement ce qui avait causé l'humeur joyeuse de son fils ces derniers jours. Il était beaucoup de choses, mais pas un imbécile. Il était en pleine négociation avec Walder Frey lorsque celui-ci était mort dans des circonstances pour le moins... troublantes. Les fiançailles de Roose avec Walda Frey avaient été compromises par la mort du patriarche, mais aussi de tous les mâles, vieux ou jeunes, de la maison Frey. Ramsay, qui n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil la tentative de remariage de son père, avait été extatique et son humeur ne s'était pas assombrie depuis : pas de nouvelle femme en vue et donc pas de risque qu'un héritier légitime ne vienne l'évincer de la lignée de succession, la vie lui souriait.

La mort des Frey avait aussi eu le regrettable effet de ranimer la flamme de la rébellion que Roose Bolton venait tout juste d'étouffer au sein des maisons fidèles aux Stark. Les maisons Mormont, Reed et Cerwyn avaient été les plus vocales quant à leur mépris vis à vis de sa gouvernance, là où d'autres se contentaient d'une froide neutralité. Si les Mormont étaient bien protégés sur Bear Island et les Reed bien cachés sur la forteresse flottante de Greywater Watch, les Cerwyn n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de cheval et pouvaient facilement être intimidés, ou matés, s'ils continuaient à se montrer récalcitrants.

\- Tu chevaucheras jusqu'au château des Cerwyn demain. Je m'attends à ce que tu uses d'une certaine... diplomatie, prévint Roose Bolton.

\- Je ferai preuve de mon meilleur comportement, père, répondit Ramsay, une lueur maligne et facétieuse dans le regard.

Roose hocha sèchement la tête et se retint de grincer les dents. Ramsay ne manquait pas une seule occasion de lui rappeler qu'il était son fils dans une tentative parfaitement polie et hypocrite de l'agacer, et ça ne marchait que trop bien.

Le hurlement d'un loup retentit dans le lointain, mais ni Roose ni Ramsay n'y prêtèrent attention. Winterfell était située juste à côté du Wolfwood. Ce n'était pas rare d'entendre hurler quelques bêtes.

oOo

Robb avait eu l'agréable surprise de tomber sur un camp de soldats fidèles aux Stark dans les profondeurs du Wolfwood. Il avait bien sûr eu quelques espoirs de retrouver quelques hommes rescapés du Sac de Winterfell, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en trouver autant et aussi près de la demeure de ses ancêtres. Son apparition avait provoqué une vague de stupéfaction, d'espoir et de crainte au sein des hommes rassemblés et dirigés par Mikken, l'ancien forgeron de Winterfell.

\- Votre Grâce, avait-il murmuré en contemplant son seigneur avec des yeux embués par l'émotion, comment...

\- Je ne suis moi-même pas capable de l'expliquer complètement Mikken, avait répondu Robb en serrant l'épaule du forgeron. Sache juste qu'une magie très puissante et très ancienne était impliquée et que je ne suis pas revenu identique à ce que j'étais auparavant.

\- Ça... je veux bien le croire, votre grâce.

Tous avaient vu l'énorme loup, haut comme un cheval, au pelage gris et roux foncé, prendre forme humaine pendant qu'une meute constituée d'une trentaine de loup et d'un direwolf qui ressemblait beaucoup, d'après Mikken, à la louve de la petite Lady Arya, se répandait à ses côtés. Les hommes avaient pris fébrilement leurs armes, soudain inquiets, jusqu'à ce que Mikken voit le visage de l'homme et prononce son nom. 

Les chuchotements craintifs, fascinés et admiratifs avaient rapidement circulé au sein du campement : les mots « warg » et « werewof » revenaient le plus souvent. 

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas Mikken, dit Robb en frissonnant, je ne serai pas contre poursuivre cette conversation près d'un feu et vêtu de quelques vêtements, l'air est frais quand on a pas de fourrure.

Mikken rougit presque et dut retenir son regard de dévier automatique vers l'entre-jambe de son roi. Un jeune garçon, peut-être douze ans ou plus, se précipita pour apporter à Robb un lourd manteau de fourrure, en se gardant bien de quitter des yeux le tronc d'arbre dans lequel son regard s'était planté. Robb eut, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, un sourire honnêtement amusé et remercia le garçon tout en s'enroulant dans le manteau.

Dès qu'il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du campement, sa meute se dispersa et disparut entre les arbres. Robb vit Mikken leur jeter un regard anxieux.

\- Ils ne vous attaqueront, le rassura Robb, la voix suffisamment haute pour être entendu des hommes qui les entouraient. Ils m'obéissent. Et je réserve leur appétit pour les Bolton.

Sur son passage, chaque homme regardait Robb avec des yeux étonnés et émerveillés. Le Roi du Nord était de retour.

\- J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma tente, si vous voulez Votre Grâce.

\- Merci Mikken, mais je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je repartirai assez tôt.

Mikken hocha la tête et ils prirent place autour du feu. Robb jeta à regard expressif autour du camp, étonné de le voir si bien équipé.

\- Comment avez-vous eu autant d'équipement ? Je ne pense pas que Ramsay Bolton vous ai laissé le temps de préparer un balluchon.

Mikken grimaça.

\- Hum... Pas mal de vols, Votre Grâce, j'en ai peur. Et même si j'ai ordonné d'attaquer surtout les hommes des Bolton, je ne suis pas sûr que tous m'aient écouté. Quelques villageois de Winter Town sont venus déposer quelques vivres pendant la nuit et j'ai envoyé des hommes demander de l'aide à Lady Mormont, sur Bear Island. Ils sont revenus il y a une lune environ, avec des tentes, des vêtements et du ravitaillement. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite trentaine et nous pensions monter au Nord et rejoindre quelques-uns de vos hommes réfugiés chez Lord Umber. Il y en a d'autres au château des Cerwyn, à Deepwood Motte et à Hornwood. Peut-être cent ou cent cinquante en tout. 

\- J'ai entendu que les Whitehill essayent de prendre Ironath aux Forrester.

Mikken parut étonné qu'il connaisse ces informations. 

\- En effet, Votre Grâce. J'avais pensé leur porter secours, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

\- Tu as dit que certains hommes s'étaient réfugiés auprès de Lord Cerwyn ?

\- Oui, votre grâce.

\- Combien à ton avis ?

\- Je l'ignore, votre grâce. Vingt, trente ? Peut-être un peu plus mais cela m'étonnerait. Ils sont sans doute partis depuis. Le château de Lord Cerwyn est devenu bien trop proche de Winterfell depuis que les Bolton y règnent. 

\- Je te demanderai de rester encore quelques jours ici, Mikken. Lorsque je reviendrai, j'aurai peut-être une solution pour aider les Forrester et porter le premier coup à ce traître de Roose Bolton.

oOo

Les loups sont vifs, intelligents, discrets quand ils le veulent et ont une excellente ouïe. Robb n'avait pas manqué de découvrir rapidement leur utilité en tant qu’espions. Utilité qu'ils avaient déjà prouvée dans les Riverlands quand Robb avait cherché à débusquer les fils de Walder Frey et qu'ils démontraient encore, avec une redoutable efficacité, dans le Nord, où les Bolton étaient détestés par bon nombre de gens du peuple, où les Stark étaient encore bien aimés et leurs liens avec les loups bien connus. 

Les nouvelles de la mort des Frey et les rumeurs qui les avaient accompagnées avaient rendu les villageois particulièrement vigilants, et là où ses loups avaient dû se cacher dans les Riverlands, dans le Nord, ils étaient accueillis, sinon avec joie, en tout cas avec une certaine solidarité. Le fait que pas un des loups ne se montrait agressif envers les humains renforça les rumeurs que Robb Stark était devenu un warg puissant et certains avaient même commencé à nourrir les bêtes et à leur raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient des mouvements des Bolton.

Entre ce qu'il voyait à travers leurs yeux, et ce qu'il entendait à travers leurs oreilles, Robb avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il se passait à Winterfell et commençait rapidement à étendre son réseau à la totalité du Nord, au fur et à mesure que plus de loups s'ajoutaient à sa meute et couvraient de plus vastes territoires.

Il n'avait donc pas fallu longtemps à Robb pour savoir que Ramsay Bolton et une cinquantaine d'hommes étaient sortis de Winterfell et qu'il se rendait au château des Cerwyn pour réclamer à nouveau leur allégeance et les taxes. Robb était très tenté de l'arracher de son cheval au beau milieu de ses hommes et de lui arracher les tripes et la gorge comme il l'avait fait avec Black Walder. Ramsay Bolton était un être méprisable et les « parties de chasse » qu'il organisait relevaient de la nature humaine la plus vile et corrompue.

Mais la trahison de Roose l'avait rendu plus méfiant envers ses vassaux et s'il ne doutait pas des Reed et des Mormont, il se demandait jusqu'où allait aller la fidélité des Cerwyn. Robb se contenta donc de devancer Ramsay et attendit bien sagement son arrivée dans les bois près du château. Malgré sa taille impressionnante, le jeune loup était très bon pour se dissimuler. Aussi, si plusieurs guetteurs, soldats et lavandières le virent roder dans les bois, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il le voulut. Il voulait que les hommes au service des Cerwyn sache que l'animal emblématique des Stark était là, veillant sur le château et ses occupants et prêt à intervenir en cas de difficultés.

Ramsay Bolton n'était plus très loin du château, Robb percevait le bruit des sabots de ses chevaux, lorsqu'un petit garçon, envoyé par ses parents depuis une ferme avoisinante, prévint le château de l'arrivée du bâtard de Roose. Les paysans qui récoltaient les derniers choux avant l'hiver abandonnèrent leurs outils et coururent dans la forêt qui bordait les parcelles pendant que les femmes qui lavaient le linge rentraient précipitamment entre les murs du château. 

Robb observa ces comportements avec exaspération et colère : exaspération contre lui-même, pour n'avoir pas connu plus tôt la triste réputation de Ramsay Bolton, colère contre Ramsay pour servir d'argument aux mauvaises langues qui proclamaient que les bâtards étaient par nature avides, débauchés et dépourvus d'honneur. C'était à cause d'hommes comme Ramsay que Jon avait dû lutter chaque jour de sa vie pour défendre son honneur et prouver sa bonne volonté, bien souvent en vain. Sa propre mère, Catelyn, n'avait jamais fait confiance à Jon, malgré l'amour évident que le jeune homme portait à ses demi-frères et sœurs, toujours inquiète que le fils bâtard, qui ressemblait tellement plus à Ned Stark que son héritier légitime, ne finisse par voler le titre de Robb et régner à sa place sur le Nord.

Robb espérait que son frère allait bien et qu'il trouvait enfin, parmi la Garde de Nuit, l’acceptation et la gloire qu'il n'avait jamais trouvées à Winterfell. Il avait essayé d'étendre son esprit vers le Mur et Ghost, mais il n'avait pas perçu la présence du loup à Castle Black. Il fit rapidement une prière aux Anciens Dieux afin que Jon reste en vie quelles que soient les rencontres hostiles qu'il puisse faire au-delà du Mur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après l'accueil de Ramsay Bolton au château des Cerwyn pour que les oreilles duveteuses de Robb se dressent vers les tours et que ses instincts ne s'embrasent. Il n'était pas sûr, mais... serait-ce des cris qu'il percevait ? Confiant qu'il serait tout à fait capable de distancer les hommes de Bolton s'ils le prenaient en chasse, Robb s'avança vers le château.

Les gardes des Cerwyn avaient disparu des remparts et des tours de guets et Robb se glissa facilement entre les portes grandes-ouvertes, pour voir que les soldats de Lord Cerwyn et tout homme capable de se battre était agenouillé à terre encadré d'une vingtaine d'hommes, l'épée sortie, tandis que le personnel du château, du maester en passant par les cuisinières et les enfants, étaient rassemblés sous bonne garde. Une dizaine d'archers s'étaient postés sur les remparts et, arcs bandés, menaçaient tout le monde de leurs flèches prêtes à être décrochées.

Filtrant entre les interstices des portes du donjon, les oreilles sensibles de Robb percevaient clairement les hurlements de douleur de Lord Medger Cerwyn. Une rage froide le saisit et sa gueule laissa échapper un grognement menaçant. Certains des soldats de Cerwyn relevèrent la tête et l'un des hommes de Bolton se retourna brusquement.

\- Par les...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Robb se jeta sur lui et lui arracha la gorge d'un coup de croc avant de se ruer sur son voisin. Les cris de terreur des soldats de Ramsay retentirent. Une jeune femme qui serrait vivement sa cruche contre son ventre l'assena sur la tête d'un des hommes de Bolton et ouvrit les hostilités parmi les hommes de Cerwyn qui profitèrent de la confusion engendrée par Robb pour attaquer.

Une flèche se planta dans l'épaule de Robb, une autre dans son dos. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et bondit sur les escaliers menant au chemin de ronde. Il se déporta sur le côté et évita de justesse une autre flèche. Un battement de cœur plus tard et il était sur le premier archer. Il lui arracha un bras et se transforma immédiatement. L'homme, toujours hurlant de douleur, lui servit de bouclier et prit les trois nouvelles flèches qui lui étaient destinées, pendant que dans la cour, le forgeron faisait des ravages en se servant de ses marteaux comme de masses et que plusieurs femmes faisaient grand usage de leur battoir à linge. 

Robb s'empara de l'épée attachée à la taille de l'archer agonisant. Une forte odeur d'urine atteint ses narines alors qu'il jetait le corps de l'homme désormais mort et chargeait ses adversaires. Il transperça un rouquin paralysé d'effroi pendant que ses camarades se retournaient et courraient en hurlant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne hurlaient plus. 

Il avait fallu à peine cinq minutes à Robb et aux hommes et femmes du château pour renverser la situation. Une dizaine des gardes de Bolton étaient morts, le reste avait lâché les armes et s'était rendu. Tous les regards étaient désormais figés sur lui. Certains le regardaient avec espoir, et en eux, Robb devina quelques rescapés du Sac de Winterfell, pendant que d'autres gardaient la main sur leurs armes.

Un petit garçon s'écria, les yeux éclairés d'admiration :

\- Maman ! C'est le Roi Loup ! C'est Robb Stark !

Robb fut alors surpris de voir la mère s'agenouiller, bientôt suivie par prêt de la moitié des gens dans la cour. Robb entendit à nouveau les cris de Lord Medger et se lança.

\- Je suis Robb Stark. Roose Bolton a trahi ma famille et vous a trahi également en apportant la guerre sur nos terres et en massacrant son propre peuple. Je viens aujourd'hui chercher justice sur la personne de son fils et sauver Lord Medger que Ramsay Bolton est en train d'écorcher dans son propre château. Agenouillez-vous, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Je le jure, sur le nom de Stark.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre des hommes qui avaient vu de leurs yeux l'impossible se produire. Et même s'il était nu et aurait pu apparaître vulnérable, Robb Stark se tenait, grand, droit et confiant devant eux, semblant indifférent aux pointes de flèche qui sortaient toujours de son épaule et de son dos, la bouche et la gorge recouverte du sang de ses ennemis et les yeux brillant d'un éclat surnaturel.

Tous s'agenouillèrent, y compris les hommes jurés à Bolton, qui se recroquevillèrent comme pour tenter de disparaître. Robb inclina la tête et bondit du chemin de ronde. Les pieds qui quittèrent la pierre étaient devenus les pattes larges d'un loup lorsqu'il atterrit devant les hommes toujours à genoux. Quelques pas plus tard, il était redevenu un homme. Il s'arrêta devant le garçon et sa mère et ébouriffa les cheveux du gamins :

\- Merci petit, lui-il avec un sourire avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers les grandes portes du donjon.

Les cris de Lord Medger Cerwyn brisèrent le silence respectueux qui régnait dans la cour et tous tressaillirent avant de commencer à attacher les gardes de Ramsay et à s'occuper des morts et des blessés. 

oOo

Ramsay ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait le plus amusant : les cris du vieux Medger, ceux, encore pleins d'insultes et de menaces, de son frère, les pleurs hystériques de sa femme ou le vomi qui salissait le menton et le pourpoint de son fils ? Tant de réactions délectables... c'était difficile de choisir. Ramsay s'amusait follement. Il avait bien cru entendre du bruit provenant de la cour mais il avait confiance en la cruauté et le nombre de ses hommes pour régler toute tentative de révolte. La menace de violer et écorcher les femmes avait dû calmer tout ce petit monde.

Ramsay passait à la peau de la main droite quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement, les battants claquant contre les murs. Il poussa un profond soupir, ferma les yeux et siffla entre ses dents :

\- J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

Il se retourna alors, un sourire promettant mille tourments sur les lèvres, avant que son visage ne forme une expression de stupéfaction bientôt transformée en un rictus amusé et moqueur.

\- Quelle étrange surprise, ricana-t-il en faisant glisser son regard sur le corps nu et sanglant de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Le sang est un bon départ mais j'ai peur que tu n’aies pas le bon équipement pour me faire durcir.

Il fit un geste obscène de la main pendant que son regard passait rapidement sur les corps des deux gardes qu'il avait postés devant la porte, étendus sans vie ou inconscients sur le sol. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son expression se durcit.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas vous reconnaître, mon cher. Je suis pourtant sûr qu'une rencontre de cette... taille, dit-il avec un sourire en coin et un regard appuyé sur le sexe de Robb, me serait restée en mémoire.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu le déplaisir d'être présenté, répondit Robb. J'ai cependant acquis récemment une haine toute particulière contre votre père.

\- Vraiment ? Alors peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un terrain d'entente. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus.

\- J'ai peur que cette haine ne s'étende à vous aussi. La trahison, le viol et la torture de mon peuple et de mes bannerets ne sont pas des crimes que je laisse impunis.

Ramsay se pinça les lèvres avec surprise tout en examinant plus attentivement le nouveau venu. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer avec intérêt, sous le sang et la terre qui tâchaient le torse et les jambes de l'inconnu, les cicatrices de carreaux d’arbalète. Mais ce furent la cicatrice ronde laissée par un poignard à l'emplacement du cœur et celle, fine et déchiquetée, autour du cou, qui lui firent comprendre l'improbable identité de l'homme qui avait osé interrompre son amusement. Les yeux bleus de Ramsay s'écarquillèrent et s'illuminèrent d'une compréhension exaltée.

\- Incroyable... Robb Stark ! C'est Robb Stark ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Lord Cerwyn qui transpirait abondamment et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Le Roi du Nord ! Parlant et marchant parmi les vivants ! Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce donc que cette magie qui se cache entre ta peau et tes entrailles ? Vient-elle de ton sang de Stark ? Dis-moi ! C'est tout à fait fascinant !

Robb ne put empêcher l'un de ses sourcils de se lever de perplexité avant de reprendre son air impassible.

\- Pour les filles disparues entre tes mains et les crimes commis à l'encontre de la maison Stark et de la maison Cerwyn, moi, Robb Stark, Roi du Nord, je vous condamne, Ramsay Bolton à la peine de mort.

Le ton implacable de Robb fit disparaître toute trace de sourire sur les lèvres de Ramsay Bolton.

\- Et avec quelle arme pensez-vous accomplir votre sentence, Votre Grâce ? railla-t-il en brandissant son couteau. Tes ongles et tes dents ? Tu prends trop au sérieux l'emblème de ta maison, si tu veux mon avis.

Robb s'avança vers sa proie et ouvrit lentement la bouche, respirant l'odeur de la peur dissimulée sous celle de la folie. Ses dents, fortes et blanches, ressortirent vivement sur le rouge sang qui colorait sa bouche, son menton et son cou. Sa stature sembla soudain doubler, alors que les poils de son torse, de son ventre, de ses bras et de ses jambes s'épaississaient à vue d’œil.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin d'acier pour te trancher la gorge, répondit-il calmement.

Les yeux de la famille Cerwyn étaient fixés sur lui, leurs bouches légèrement béantes de stupéfaction. Ramsay recula de quelques pas, soudain inquiet face à l'étrange transformation à laquelle il assistait. 

\- J'ai cinquante gardes à mes ordres. Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. Gardes ! Gardes !

\- Comment penses-tu que je suis arrivé ici ? Tes gardes sont morts ou enchaînés.

\- Je demande un duel judiciaire ! s'écria Ramsay, gagné par la panique. Sûrement l'honorable fils d'Eddard Stark ne me refuserait pas cette dernière requête !

\- Je la refuse.

Et Robb se jeta sur Ramsay qui poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'il fut écrasé au sol non par un homme mais par un loup immense. Son pouls s'affola et son crâne heurta brutalement le sol. Une patte écrasa et brisa l'os délicat de son poignée, le forçant à laisser tomber son couteau.

\- Non ! Non ! Pitié ! Pitié !

Ramsay Bolton poussa un dernière hurlement terrorisé avant que deux fortes mâchoires ne se referment sur sa tête et ne l'arrache d'un coup vif. Robb recracha rapidement la tête dégoûtante de Ramsay et se retransforma lentement sous les yeux à la fois terrifiés et soulagés de la famille Cerwyn.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à cette scène, mes seigneurs, ma dame, déclara Robb d'un ton doux et rassurant, et que vous ayez eu à souffrir pareille peine, Lord Cerwyn. La fidélité de votre maison à la maison Stark ne sera pas oubliée, je vous le promets. Je vais appeler le maester et vos serviteurs pour vous libérer de vos liens et vous donner les premiers soins. Je trouverai moi-même une servante pour m'aider à me faire plus... présentable. Ce soir, quand vous vous serez reposés, nous dînerons ensemble. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter...


	4. De nouvelles bannières s'élèvent

Ce n'était pas un événement rare d'entendre des loups hurler dans les abords de Winterfell. Particulièrement quand venait l'hiver : le gibier se faisant rare, les loups sortaient des forêts ou descendaient des montagnes pour attaquer les animaux d'élevage. Les moutons et les poules étaient les premières victimes de leurs appétits.

Ces derniers temps, une habitude encore moins populaire que le vol de bétail avait attiré les loups hors de leurs tanières : la recherche de cadavres humains. Les guerres offraient des carcasses de choix pour tout animal pas trop regardant de la fraîcheur de la viande. Il n'était pas rare de voir quelques loups charognards se glisser discrètement entre les victimes d'un champ de bataille pour y dénicher leur pitance.

Roose Bolton n'avait pas peur des loups. Même pas des direwolves. Mais les hurlements qui n'avaient pas cessé de résonner entre les murs de Winterfell depuis la veille jusqu'à l'aube lui rappelaient les hurlements sinistres que les Frey avaient tous entendus avant de mourir.

Il ne croyait pas en la résurrection de Robb Stark, quoique la populace puisse chuchoter quand ils pensaient qu'il n'entendait pas. Il avait lui-même planté son poignard dans la poitrine du jeune roi. Il avait senti son cœur cesser de battre et son corps s'affaisser contre le sien, dépourvu de toute vie, avant que sa tête ne soit tranchée et son cadavre jeté dans les eaux de la Green Fork.

On ne revenait pas d'une telle mort et Robb Stark avait poussé son dernier souffle en appelant sa mère comme une fillette.

Cela n'en rendait pas les hurlements des loups moins troublants cependant.

Le fait que Ramsay n'était toujours pas revenu du château des Cerwyn n'aidait pas non plus. Il espérait que son fils n'ait pas fait un massacre. S'il n'était pas revenu au zénith, il enverrait des hommes le ramener. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Stannis Baratheon était à Castle Black : même un idiot comprendrait que sa cible était Winterfell. S'il pouvait prendre la gouvernance du Nord des mains de Roose, il contrôlerait le Nord et pourrait récupérer le pouvoir nécessaire pour inquiéter Kings Landing et les Lannister, considérablement affaiblis depuis la mort de Tywin, apparemment tué dans les latrines par son propre fils. Il fallait discuter stratégie et Roose ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement que son fils ait fini d'écorcher lentement un de leurs futurs bannerets.

Les paupières de Roose picotèrent et l'écriture de Lady Dustin, qui semblait revenir à la charge maintenant que les fiançailles de Roose avec Walda Frey apparaissaient compromises, devint floue. Il se frotta les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur la lettre mais la prose de Brabrey Dustin n'était déjà pas des plus passionnante après une bonne nuit de sommeil alors quand on avait à peine dormi...

Après des paragraphes inutiles sur les avantages d'un mariage entre leurs maisons, comme s'il n'était pas capable de les voir (tout autant que les désagréments d'ailleurs), Lady Dustin assurait enfin Roose de son soutien contre les armées de Stannis Baratheon et confirmait que celui qui se présentait encore comme le seul roi légitime du Trône de Fer avait envoyé des demandes d'allégeance à toutes les grandes maisons du Nord, promettant la justice pour le meurtre de Robb Stark et l'exécution de Roose.

La situation s'envenimait de plus en plus. Il n'était pas impossible que certaines maisons, neutres jusqu'à présent, se tournent en sa faveur. Avec les hommes postés sur la Kingsroad, Roose comptait bien intercepter toute aide hypothétique venant des Reed, mais les maisons Umber et Mormont pourraient toujours facilement prêter leur soutien à Baratheon sans qu'il puisse faire grand chose pour les arrêter. Sans oublier, bien sûr, les soldats et hommes encore loyaux aux Stark et qui avaient fui le sac de Winterfell.

Heureusement, Lord Robett Glover lui était encore redevable pour le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté face aux invasions ironborns et les Whitehill s'occupaient des Forrester. Ils pourraient alors remettre la main sur l'exploitation lucrative d'ironwood et éliminer dans la foulée l'une des maisons les plus farouchement loyales aux Stark.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Roose Bolton.

Maester Wolkan se glissa timidement dans le solar (1), visiblement nerveux. Il le fut encore plus quand le regard bleu et froid de son seigneur se posa sur lui.

\- Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il maester Wolkan ?

\- Un message de Lord Cerwyn, mon seigneur.

Roose prit le rouleau de papier que Wolkan lui tendait, en brisa le sceau et commençait à le dérouler lorsqu'il remarqua que le vieil homme n'avait pas toujours pas quitté la pièce.

\- Quoi encore, maester Wolkan ? demanda-t-il, beaucoup plus sèchement.

\- Mon seigneur... Votre fils...

\- Oui ? Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que Ramsay a encore fait ?

\- Il... il est mort, mon seigneur.

Roose cligna lentement des yeux.

\- Son corps est exposé à l'extérieur de Winter Town, mon seigneur, poursuivit le maester. Sur une croix. Décapité.

Il en coûtait visiblement beaucoup à Wolkan de rapporter cette nouvelle à l'ombrageux seigneur de Dreadfort et de Winterfell, mais sans doute pas autant qu'il n'en fallait à Roose pour l'entendre.

\- Sortez. Dites à mes hommes de récupérer le corps de mon fils. J'irai le voir tout à l'heure.

\- Bien, mon seigneur.

Wolkan inclina la tête et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. L'attention de Roose se reporta sur le papier qu'il tenait serré dans sa main :

_Il n'y a qu'un seul Gouverneur du Nord et Seigneur de Winterfell et son nom est Stark._

Roose abattit avec colère son poing sur la table. Maudits soient les Stark ! Même morts, il fallait qu'ils continuent de s'opposer à lui.

Plus tard lorsqu'il alla voir le corps de son fils, Roose constata avec malaise que sa tête semblait avoir été arrachée plutôt que coupée, que de profondes griffures avaient tranché la peau de son avant-bras et de son torse, et que son visage affichait un masque d'incrédulité et de terreur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir déformer les traits de son bâtard de fils.

Peut-être devrait-il prendre plus au sérieux la proposition de Lady Dustin. Il avait peut-être éliminé les Stark, mais sa propre lignée venait également de se réduire dangereusement.

**oOo**

Jon venait à nouveau d'être convoqué par Stannis Baratheon.

Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que l'homme lui voulait encore. Il lui avait déjà dit, à lui et ser Davos Seaworth, qu'il ne comptait pas briser ses vœux, même pour venger Robb, peu importe à quel point l'envie le taraudait et lui serrait la gorge. La pensée de Roose Bolton parcourant les couloirs et les salles de Winterfell, siégeant à l'endroit même où devrait régner son frère, lui donnait la nausée. Robb avait eu un destin glorieux devant lui. Il était intelligent, bon et juste. Il serait devenu l'un des plus grands rois que le Nord ait connu. Au lieu de cela, ils l'avaient poignardé, lui avaient coupé la tête et cousu celle de Grey Wind à la place, pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure.

Il avait essayé de ne pas montrer à Stannis et Davos à quel point il lui était difficile de rejeter leur proposition, à quel point il brûlait de les accompagner, d'assiéger Winterfell et de plonger Longclaw dans le ventre de Roose Bolton. Mais il avait déjà rompu son serment à la Garde de Nuit une fois et son honneur ne lui permettrait pas de le faire à nouveau. La menace des Sauvageons et des Spectres était par ailleurs bien plus importante, pour la sauvegarde du Nord et des Sept Royaumes, que celle de Roose Bolton. Il devait faire son devoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Jon ouvrit la porte et se retrouva encore une fois face à Stannis Baratheon et Davos Seaworth. Il s'inclina et se posta debout face au roi, mains croisées derrière le dos.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, Votre Grâce ?

\- En effet, Jon Snow. J'ai envoyé des corbeaux aux maisons du Nord dans le but de renverser Roose Bolton et de reprendre Winterfell. Peu ont répondu. Parmi ceux qui ont cependant pris la peine de renvoyer un corbeau, il y avait Lady Mormont de Bear Island.

Stannis tendit le message à Jon, attendant de toute évidence qu'il le lise.

_Bear Island ne reconnaît aucun roi, à part le roi du Nord, et son nom est Stark._

Jon ne put retenir le sourire qui traversa son visage en lisant une telle déclaration de loyauté à sa maison. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine à l'idée que parmi tous les hommes mesquins, malhonnêtes et cruels, il en restait quand même quelques-uns pour rester fidèles à leurs principes et tenir parole.

\- Cela vous amuse, à ce que je vois.

Jon releva les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Votre Grâce.

Mais Stannis n'avait pas l'air particulièrement offensé. Il ne l'était tellement pas qu'il proposa même à Jon de le légitimer, de faire de lui Jon Stark et de le nommer gouverneur du Nord lorsqu'ils auront repris Winterfell.

\- De nombreuses maisons du Nord refusent de prêter allégeance à personne d'autres qu'à un Stark, ajouta ser Davos Seaworth pour expliquer leur proposition. Vous êtes le seul Stark restant, en tout sauf le nom, et ils seront prêts à vous suivre et à se rassembler derrière votre bannière, si vous êtes prêt à en assumer la responsabilité.

Stannis Baratheon ne savait pas à quel point ce qu'il offrait était tentant pour Jon. Ou peut-être ne le savait-il que trop bien, justement.

Depuis qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui regardait encore vers la haute et large silhouette de son père avec des étoiles d'admiration dans les yeux, Jon avait rêvé de porter le nom de Stark. De pouvoir être du côté de Robb comme un égal, le deuxième fils de Ned Stark plutôt que son fils bâtard, la seule tâche sur son honneur, l'avorton de la portée, comme avait un jour dit Theon Greyjoy, un jour si différent et si lointain qu'il semblait appartenir à un autre univers et une autre vie.

Jon désirait tellement être un Stark. Dieux, comme il le désirait ! Mais pas comme ça. Pas quand le nom lui était accordé parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre pour le porter. Parce que son père et ses frères étaient morts et ses sœurs portées disparues. Cela ressemblait trop à l'un des cauchemars de Lady Catelyn, qui avait tant redouté que le fils bâtard qui ressemblait plus à un Stark que ses propres enfants ne prive son fils aîné de son droit légitime. Il n'aurait que trop l'impression de lui donner raison.

\- Je suis désolé, Votre Grâce, c'est un grand honneur que vous me proposez, et les circonstances eussent-elles été différentes que je l'aurais peut-être accepté, mais je dois refuser. Ma place est ici, avec mes frères jurés. Plusieurs milliers de Sauvageons sont encore au-delà du Mur et risquent la mort aux mains des Spectres. Il est de mon devoir de les secourir, si je le peux.

\- Je craignais que cela ne soit votre réponse, répondit Stannis. Vous êtes un homme honorable, Jon Snow. Si plus d'homme était comme vous, les Sept Royaumes seraient une terre plus paisible et plus sûre.

Jon inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement, soulagé que Stannis Baratheon ne prenne pas ombrage de ses nombreux refus. Il s'attendait à être renvoyé lorsque le roi prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Nous venons également de recevoir une nouvelle qui devrait vous intéresser : Ramsay Bolton a été retrouvé mort, décapité et lié à la même croix de torture qui figure sur le blason de son père. Il semblerait que les Cerwyn n'aient pas apprécié qu'il ressuscite les anciennes pratiques de ses ancêtres et écorche vivant Lord Medger.

\- J'essaye de ne jamais me réjouir de la mort d'un homme, Votre Grâce, mais Ramsay Bolton est peut-être le seul pour lequel je ne me sens pas coupable de faire une exception.

Stannis Baratheon hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Jon s'inclina une dernière fois avant de partir.

**oOo**

Lord Gryff Whitehill chevauchait vers Winterfell au milieu de ses hommes et il avait froid, faim et envie de pisser. Ces satanés Forrester s'étaient révélés plus difficile à éliminer que son père et Lord Bolton ne l'avaient prévu. Ils avaient escompté sur l'amour de Rodrick Forrester pour son petit frère Ryon pour l'attirer dans un piège et se débarrasser une bonne foi pour toute des héritiers de la lignée, mais l'héritier Forrester avait préféré prendre le risque de retrouver son frère mort et avait attaqué son père, Lord Ludd Whitehill, l'avait tué et avait réussi, non seulement à reprendre Ironath, mais aussi à sauver son frère.

Cela constituait un dangereux revers pour les Whitehill qui avaient perdu de nombreux hommes dans la bataille et qui ne pouvaient pas compter sur le soutien de Lord Robett Glover, encore hésitant quant à la maison à la laquelle il voulait prêter allégeance. Les rumeurs de loups et de direwolves parcourant les terres, guidés par la fantôme de Robb Stark, commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur au sein de la population et bon nombre de seigneurs retenaient leur respiration, attendant de voir quelle genre de réalité allait faire naître ses rumeurs.

La réalité, pour l'instant, était que même si Robb Stark était bien mort et enterré (enfin, façon de parler), les maisons les plus fidèles aux Stark semblaient avoir retrouvé une nouvelle confiance.

Les nouvelles de la mort de Ramsay Bolton avaient fait le tour des seigneuries et on disait que les Cerwyn affichaient une nouvelle bannière à côté de la leur. Une bannière qui n'était pourtant pas celle des Stark, car elle représentait le corps blanc d'un homme pourvu d'une tête de loup grise sur fond noir. Une référence évidente à l'humiliation que les Frey et les Bolton avaient infligée au corps de Robb Stark et qui était reprise avec provocation pour réaffirmer la puissance des Stark.

Un tel bouleversement dans le jeu pour la seigneurie de Winterfell ne pouvait pas avoir lieu sans qu'un Stark n'en soit l'instigateur. Contrairement aux rumeurs, ça ne pouvait pas être le Jeune Loup. Pour des raisons évidentes.

S'il n'était pas sûr et certain que Jon Snow était toujours à Castle Black, Gryff aurait pensé que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça. Mais le bâtard de Ned Stark se gelait toujours les couilles sur le Mur, quand il ne les réchauffait pas entre les jambes d'une Sauvageonne, selon Alliser Thorne. Franchement, à quel point l'homme devait-il être désespéré pour baiser une Sauvageonne ?

Peu importe à quel point servir sur le Mur était considéré comme un honneur, Gryff n'abandonnerait jamais les plaisirs de la vie pour prendre le noir. Autant se faire Maester, il faisait moins froid et il y avait toujours moyen de coucher discrètement quelques putains ou quelques servantes.

Le problème était que si ce n'était pas Snow, alors qui pouvait bien rassembler les fidèles des Stark ? Les deux filles, Sansa et Arya, étaient toujours portées disparues. La plus jeune, Arya, devait être morte. Elle n'avait pas été vue depuis l'arrestation de Ned Stark. Il était improbable qu'elle ait pu survivre si longtemps toute seule et on disait d'elle qu'elle avait la fougue de sa tante. Elle ne se serait sûrement pas cachée si elle était à l'origine du meurtre des Frey. L'aînée, Sansa, avait réussi à quitter Kings Landing quand son nouveau mari, Tyrion Lannister, avait été accusé de l'empoisonnement de feu le roi Joffrey, mais encore une fois, aucune trace d'elle ensuite.

Roose Bolton avait sans doute plus d'informations. Il devait avoir une théorie sur le mystérieux pion qui s'était invité dans le jeu de cyvasse.

Lord Gryff commençait vraiment à avoir très envie de pisser et allait ordonner aux hommes de s'arrêter, quand le hurlement d'un loup retentit soudainement, beaucoup trop près pour ne pas rendre les chevaux et les hommes nerveux. Gryff serra les dents et ordonna aux hommes, qui s'étaient arrêtés, de continuer. Il savait très bien à quoi ils pensaient. On disait que les loups avaient hurlé quand les Frey étaient morts, qu'ils avaient encore hurlé quand Ramsay avait été trouvé sur sa croix et qu'ils le faisaient toujours avant de s'attaquer aux traîtres de la maison Stark.

Mais Gryff n'était pas un traître. Sa maison avait toujours juré allégeance aux Bolton d'abord, aux Stark ensuite. Ils n'étaient pas des traîtres. Et peut-être que si Robb Stark avait daigné revenir dans le Nord et aider ses petits bannerets contre les attaques des Ironborn, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas fait...

Le hurlement reprit, plus proche, bientôt accompagné d'une dizaine d'autres. Les cris résonnaient entre les pentes de la vallée encaissée dans laquelle passaient les hommes de Gryff, rebondissant entre les arbres en un écho assourdissant. Les chevaux renâclèrent et Gryff dut serrer les jambes autour des flancs de son cheval pour ne pas tomber de sa selle.

\- On continue d'avancer, ordonna-t-il aux hommes, clairement effrayé. C'est qu'une meute de loups. S'ils attaquent, vous en abattrez un ou deux et le reste filera la queue entre les jambes.

Un homme un peu plus courageux que les autres, ou un peu plus terrifié, se fit la voix des pensées de ses compagnons.

\- Les Frey aussi pensaient que c'était seulement des loups, avant de se faire tous massacrer ! Je ne finirai pas dans le ventre d'un loup parce qu'un fou a choisi de trahir les Stark !

Gryff tourna son cheval vers les hommes qui argumentaient et criaient de plus en plus, certains voulant retourner à Highpoint, d'autres voulant continuer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour les faire taire mais c'est un cri choqué et terrifié qui lui échappa alors qu'il était violemment arraché de son cheval. Il se sentit planer un instant dans l'air glacial avant d'atterrir rudement dans la neige, maintenu au sol par une ombre énorme recouverte d'une fourrure épaisse.

Sa vessie pleine et prête à déborder le lâcha sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience, toute son attention tournée vers la bête qui le dominait. Il sentit l'haleine brûlante du loup contre son cou juste avant que les crocs tranchantes ne transperce sa gorge et ne mettent définitivement fin à sa vie.

Robb se reprit forme humaine et jeta un regard impérieux aux hommes pétrifiés qui le regardaient, la terreur exorbitant leurs yeux et déformant leurs traits.

\- Rapportez son corps à Lord Bolton. Dites-lui que Robb Stark le salue. Ma meute s'assurera que vous arrivez à bon port.

Une quinzaine de loups sortirent soudain des buissons gelés et encadrèrent le groupe d'hommes, l'œil luisant et les babines retroussées.

**oOo**

La victoire de Roose sur Stannis Barathon n'avait pas pu mieux tomber.

Après la mort de Lord Gryff Whitehill, des mains, ou apparemment de la gueule, de Robb Stark ressuscité en warg, werewolf (ou peu importe le monstre qu'il était devenu), et la prise, quelques jours plus tard, du château de Highpoint par les Forrester, alliés aux Glenmore et aux propres hommes de Robb-je-ne-peux-pas-rester-mort-Stark, Roose avait grand besoin d'une victoire significative pour redorer son blason et maintenir l'allégeance des maisons acquises à sa cause.

Et quoi de mieux que la défaite écrasante de Stannis Baratheon ? Une défaite que ses alliés s'étaient empressés de décrire comme favorisée par les dieux auxquels on avait attribué la tempête de neige qui s'était déchaînée sur les troupes déjà bien affaiblies de Baratheon, tempête qui avait suivi l'incendie de leurs réserves de nourriture, comme pour aider Roose à triompher aisément de ses ennemis.

Roose pensait qu'il avait été astucieux et eu beaucoup de chance, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de faire croire aux soldats et au peuple qu'il était dans les bonnes grâces des Anciens Dieux. Il avait d'ailleurs pris soin d'être vu plusieurs fois entrant ou sortant du Godswood (pour ajouter encore quelques traits à son portrait d'élu des Dieux), et ce même s'il n'y priait jamais. Il ne s'était jamais senti ni très serein ni très à l'aise face au regard sanglant du weirwood.

La vérité était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec le surnaturel, la magie ou les divinités. Il était un homme de logique et de pragmatisme. Il comprenait la puissance politique et psychologique que détenait la Foi sur les hommes, mais il n'en avait jamais saisi l'étincelle. Il priait les Anciens Dieux par coutume et habitude, non par croyance ou par dévotion.

Alors, même s'il le cachait admirablement, il était grandement perturbé par la résurrection de Robb Stark. Il avait plongé lui-même le poignard dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il devrait être mort. Il avait été mort, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la mort était définitive.

Mais preuve du contraire il y avait, désormais. Et Roose devait redéfinir les lois de sa réalité avant qu'elles ne le fassent vaciller. Sa victoire contre Stannis Baratheon lui avait apporté un nouveau levier contre le Nord encore récalcitrant à reconnaître sa règle : Roose venait de prouver qu'il était un bon chef de guerre, fort et compétent. Cela pourrait faire pencher en sa faveur certaines familles encore neutres, comme les Glover ou les Manderly. Aussi avait-il décidé, dans sa grande magnanimité, de leur donner une dernière chance de lui prêter allégeance.

Une autre volée de corbeaux était partie vers le reste des maisons encore dissidentes. S'il avait adopté un ton respectueux et rassurant envers les Lord Glover et Manderly, l'ultimatum qu'il avait envoyé aux autres était cinglant : plier le genou ou mourir.

Il avait cependant bien conscience que Robb Stark risquait de rassembler nombre de maisons du Nord autour de sa personne. Il avait été un roi victorieux et aimé, autant de ses hommes que de ses bannerets (à quelques exceptions prêts, bien-sûr) et il bénéficiait encore de la bonne réputation de son père... Quant à sa résurrection et ses étranges pouvoirs, Roose craignait qu'ils ne viennent encore augmenter la popularité de son ennemi. Le Nord croyait à la magie et chérissait profondément ses mythes et ses traditions. Robb Stark le Warg, Robb Stark le Non-Mort, Robb Stark le Roi Loup avait déjà la figure d'un héros de légende.

Mieux valait assurer ses arrières et éviter tout risque.

Roose s'empara d'un nouveau parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Il était temps que les Lannister payent leur dette.

**oOo**

Lord Robett Glover, comme l'avaient fait avant lui les hommes qui avaient rencontré une fin funeste entre les crocs de Robb Stark, ne faisait rien de différent de ses activités quotidiennes. Il ne chassait pas, ne torturait pas et ne voyageait pas, mais contemplait pensivement l'horizon depuis la fenêtre de son solar dans une des hautes tours de Deepwood Motte. La nuit était claire. Le ciel dégagé était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune brillait, blanche et lumineuse, baignant de ses rayons les vallées, encore vertes sous le givre, qui descendaient jusqu'aux côtes noires de la mer.

Robett Glover s'était retourné longuement entre les fourrures avant de baisser les bras et de quitter le lit, déposant un baiser rassurant sur le front de sa femme, Sybelle, lorsqu'elle ouvrit un œil endormi pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était chaudement vêtu de ses bottes, d'une tunique et d'un lourd manteau et était allé dans son solar, pour y réfléchir en paix. Sur son bureau, la lettre de Roose Bolton semblait le narguer par sa simple présence.

Il soupira profondément. Bolton avait trahi les Stark et ses hommes avaient massacré de nombreux hommes du Nord pendant les Noces Pourpres. Parmi eux, nombre de victimes étaient des soldats fidèles aux Glover. Robett n'était pas sûr de vouloir jurer loyauté à un homme si aisément capable de tuer les siens. Mais c'était également Roose Bolton qui l'avait aidé à chasser Asha Greyjoy de Deepwood Motte, et non Robb Stark. Trop pris dans sa guerre contre les Lannister, le Roi du Nord avait laissé son pays seul et démuni contre les attaques des Ironborn.

Était-ce Roose Bolton qui avait trahi Robb Stark, ou Robb Stark qui avait d'abord trahi le Nord dans sa quête de vengeance et de gloire ?

C'était grâce à Bolton que sa femme et ses enfants étaient libres et en bonne santé. L'honneur de Robett lui dictait de payer sa dette à Roose Bolton. Mais la parole jurée aux Stark lui imposait de ne pas s'allier à celui qui les avait si cruellement trahis.

Et puis, il y avait ces rumeurs, que Lord Bolton n'avait ni confirmées ni infirmées, cette nouvelle bannière, que les Cerwyn d'abord, et désormais les Mormont, les Forrester et les Reed, affichaient si fièrement. Si l'impossible était vrai, s'il s'avérait que Robb Stark n'était pas mort et qu'il pouvait se changer en loup...

Il n'était pas sûr de croire en cette dernière fable. Que des morts se réveillent, pourquoi pas. Les légendes du Nord étaient tellement pleines de récits de morts-vivants qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils devaient receler une part de vérité. Sans oublier les messages inquiétants qui venaient du Mur et qui semblaient confirmer les anciens récits. Mais se transformer en loup... Voilà qui relevait d'une magie bien plus spectaculaire et beaucoup moins crédible à son avis.

Enfin, peu importe que cela soit vrai ou pas. Robett devait savoir s'il était prêt à suivre encore une fois Robb Stark dans sa quête de pouvoir ou s'opposer à lui et rompre ses serments d'allégeance. Suivre un jeune roi idiot et idéaliste qui avait déjà mené ses troupes à la mort, ou un seigneur froid et calculateur qui serrait prêt à le trahir le jour où la maison Glover ne serait plus utile à ses ambitions.

Un courant d'air éteignit brusquement l'une des bougies et fit dresser les cheveux de la nuque de Robett. Il se retourna vivement et pâlit.

Il était assis nonchalamment dans sa chaise de travail, les pieds croisés sur son bureau, différent et pourtant clairement reconnaissable : Robb Stark.

Le jeune roi le fixait calmement, les yeux brillant d'un intensité presque insoutenable. Robett sentit ses tripes se nouer et la chair de poule hérisser sa peau.

\- Bonsoir, Lord Glover.

Sa voix était fine et froide comme le tranchant d'une dague. Robett ouvrit la bouche, se sentit bégayer avant même de commencer et préféra garder sa dignité et se taire, humilié par sa propre réaction.

\- Je suis confus, Lord Glover, poursuivit Robb. Confus de vous trouver si indécis. Je sais que Roose Bolton vous a gracieusement aidé contre Asha Greyjoy. Une décision étonnante quand on considère que c'est lui qui m'a dissuadé d'envoyer des hommes aider le Nord contre les Ironborn quand j'en ai exprimé le désir... Mais soit. Il vous a aidé finalement, et si je peux comprendre que la gratitude vous rende hésitant, j'avais cependant espéré que la parole donnée et votre honneur vous commande rapidement de rejeter la demande d'allégeance d'une maison connue pour sa traîtrise et la cruauté de ses pratiques.

Troublé par les propos de Robb Stark contre Bolton, indigné par les atteintes à son honneur et en colère contre sa propre attitude intimidée face à un garçon de moitié plus jeune que lui, Lord Glover trouva la force de répondre.

\- C'est maintenant moi qui suis confus, Lord Stark, dit-il en ignorant volontairement son titre royal. C'était pourtant bien votre corbeau, avec votre nom et votre sceau, qui nous a informé de votre refus de nous aider alors même que Deepwood Motte était conquis et ma famille aux mains des Greyjoy !

\- C'est « Votre Grâce », Lord Glover.

La voix de Robb sortit du fond de sa gorge comme le grondement d'une tempête.

\- Ou avez-vous déjà oublié que c'est vous, avec votre frère et tant d'autres seigneurs, qui m'avez spontanément donné un titre que je n'avais jamais demandé ? Comme les serments des hommes peuvent être changeants... Un jour ils vous proclament Roi du Nord et vous jurent fidélité, et le suivant ils conspirent avec les Lannister et vous plantent eux-même un poignard en plein cœur... Dites ce que vous voulez de moi ou de mes décisions, Lord Glover, mais mon intention était bien d'envoyer des hommes au Nord avant que Roose Bolton ne me le déconseille. Une mauvaise décision, prise par un jeune roi, mais guidée par un bien pauvre conseillé.

La cœur de Robett battait la chamade, le sang se précipitant dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes. Était-ce vrai ? Roose Bolton s'était-il ainsi joué de lui ? Ou Robb Stark mentait-il pour obtenir son allégeance ?

Et par les Anciens Dieux... Robb Stark ! La surréalité de la présence du Jeune Loup, bel et bien vivant, dans son solar, comme s'il était apparu là, frappait Lord Glover avec d'autant plus de dureté qu'elle lui apparaissait si tardivement. Il discutait avec un garçon... Non, plus un garçon. Un homme. Il discutait avec un homme qui était mort et était revenu. Qui avait eu la tête tranchée, et qui pourtant lui parlait comme s'il s'était simplement remis d'un mauvais rhume.

Robb décroisa les chevilles et se releva souplement, se dressant de toute sa stature.

La mort avait changé Robb Stark. Plus grand, plus large, plus sombre, plus dangereux. Inconsciemment, Robett posa la main à sa taille, cherchant le pommeau d'une épée restée dans sa chambre. Le regard du Jeune Loup se posa immédiatement sur sa main vide et un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur son visage.

\- Choisissez votre camp, Lord Glover. Choisissez vite et choisissez bien car je vais reprendre Winterfell et tuer Roose Bolton. Votre hésitation peut encore être pardonnée, même si elle ne sera pas oubliée, mais si vous décidez de trahir ma maison, il sera trop tard : vous subirez le même sort que les autres.

Lord Glover n'avait pas besoin de demander : les Frey, Ramsay Bolton, les Whitehill...

\- Votre père... tenta-t-il faiblement.

\- Est mort ! gronda Robb et soudain son visage toisait celui de Lord Glover à quelques pouces de distances, ses yeux noirs de colère. Mort d'avoir trop d'honneur parmi des gens qui n'en ont aucun. Mort d'avoir fait confiance. Et je suis mort tout aussi sottement.

Le jeune roi tira sur son manteau de fourrure, exposant la cicatrice épaisse qui entourait son cou en un abominable collier. Le teint de Robett Glover pâlit encore un peu plus sous sa barbe blanche.

\- Mais j'ai changé, Lord Glover. Les hommes honorables seront traités avec honneur, comme mon père me l'a appris. Mais je ne gaspillerai plus mon respect ou ma considération sur ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

Les genoux de Robett tremblait et il lui fallait déployer des efforts considérable pour ne pas les laisser ployer sous la force de la juste colère de Robb Stark. Il ne s'était pas changé en loup, et rien n'indiquait qu'il était capable de le faire, mais Lord Glover n'avait aucun doute, en cet instant, qu'il le pouvait, tant les pupilles luisant d'une lumière verdâtre à la lumière des bougies et l'odeur étrange, presque musquée, qui se dégageait du Roi du Nord, lui donnaient l'impression d'être nez à nez avec une bête sauvage.

\- Transmettez le message à Lord Manderly. Il serait dommage qu'il fasse un mouvement sans connaître toutes les pièces du plateau, vous ne pensez pas ?

L'une des mèches de bougie, noyée dans la cire, s'éteignit brusquement. La lumière vacilla un instant, Robett cligna des yeux, et Robb Stark avait disparu.

Le soulagement fit vaciller Lord Glover qui se retint lourdement au bureau et reprit le souffle qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir perdu. Cela changeait tout... Robb Stark, ressuscité. Roose Bolton, traître, mille fois traître.

Un hurlement de loup retentit entre les arbres du Wolfwood, au Sud de Deepwood Motte, et Robett le comprit pour ce qu'il était : une promesse et une menace.

**oOo**

_solar: terme qui est utilisé dans les fanfics anglaises (repris, je suppose du terme utilisé par G.R.R. Martin) pour désigner une espèce de bureau/bibliothèque privé/e appartenant au seigneur ou à la dame d'un château. Instant culture: le wikipedia anglais dit qu'au Moyen-Âge, en Anglais comme en Français, ce mot désignait les quartiers privés du seigneur et de sa femme. :)_

**oOo**

**Prochain chapitre: "Les Stark ne meurent pas si aisément", avec plus de Jon Snow et de nouveaux personnages, comme Lyanna Mormont!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**Reviews?**

***grands yeux suppliants de Jon Snow* et *lèvre boudeuse de Jon Snow* (combo)**


End file.
